


The One Where the Guardian Threatens the Boyfriend

by Astrodynamicist



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, homegrown kaiju in vats, in which newt looks after his buddy's little girl, teenaged!female!baby gottlieb, the scaring the boyfriend trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrodynamicist/pseuds/Astrodynamicist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada Gottlieb, daughter of Hermann and Vanessa Gottlieb, is a teenager. With a boyfriend. Newt invites said boyfriend to his lab.</p><p>'"Fascinating how their digestive tracks work," Newt says to the boy marveling queasily at his mad science horror show.'</p><p>Exactly What It Says on the Tin ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where the Guardian Threatens the Boyfriend

Ada Gottlieb begins dating her first boyfriend. Big, strapping lad. Football player. Six foot Wow You’re Tall inches high.  _And_  wide.

 _Beefy_.

Newt invites him to his lab. Newt’s been working out how to grow organisms, like the Precursors grew the kaiju. Which is to say, he’s growing tiny kaiju. Tanks of evilly-glowing goop fill the room. Frankensteinian chunks of monster cover tables. There are sharp metal tools  _everywhere_. Often sticking out of said Frankensteinian chunks.

"Fascinating how their digestive tracks work," Newt says to the boy marveling queasily at this mad science horror show.

"…Yeah?"

"The acidic factor is so high, it can eat through anything. Like,  _anything_.” Newt pats a gnarly, crocodile-like head as big as he is. “If one of these babies ate you? Once you came out the other side, there wouldn’t be anything left identifiable as you.”

The boy is busy looking at a monster the size of a small whale suspended in a tank of yellow fluid. Bioluminescence flares down channels running from its snout to its tail. The way its limbs float, kinda gently drifting a bit this way and a bit that way and back again, it almost looks like it’s sleeping. But it can’t be. Because it’s just some tissue-growth experiment, not a real kaiju.

The boy turns back to the scientist. Unsure. Doubting that last assertion about the whale-sized monster behind the not-that-much glass behind him. He’s about to open his mouth and ask about it.

And here’s where Newt grins, reeeeal wide and reeeeal manic.

"Hurt Ada, and there won’t be anything left identifiable as you."


End file.
